moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Berdredi Fantantia
Human |Row 2 title = Year of Birth |Row 2 info = 1997 Lord Admiral's Calendar |Row 3 title = Place of Birth |Row 3 info = Boralus, Kul Tiras |Row 4 title = Title(s) |Row 4 info = Head of House Fantantia Ambassador to Kul Tiras (Formerly) |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Hydromancer Ambassador Diviner |Row 6 title = Affiliation(s) |Row 6 info = * **First Fleet (Kul Tiras) |Row 7 title = Faith |Row 7 info = Church of the Holy Light |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Lawful Good |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Alive |caption = }} =Description= ---- A man of lanky build, average shoulders of masculine fashion supporting two arms of reasonable strength; biceps and triceps defined from toil upon his merchantmen vessels. His own hands, too, lanky and bearing all ten knobby fingers, cut and scarred by flame and by bestial attacks. He was not an imposing figure, but he did cast an alluring aura to the room. He bore a crown of messy sunkissed brown tresses dressing his own head in a somewhat-organized matter, kept short enough-- resting barely over the top of his ears while reaching to the nape of his neck in the back. His own face, defined by a narrow, and rather crooked bulb nose, almond-shaped orbs of greying cobalt, and the ever admonishing deep lank lines about his brow and outer corner of his eyes. Berdredi’s forehead is free of chestnut curls, his own prominent chin not so. A well-kept extended goatee, easily masking his defined cleft-chin and extrusive scar marred him across the bottom edge of his jaw. His own visage was one of a questioning man, eyes ever scouring and his brow often furrowed. Often dressed in a myriad of Kul Tiran fineries, jackets and azure tunics from the port city of Boralus. He too presents a golden chain which hung from his neck, supporting the holy icon of Faol; an obvious depiction of his own faith. Upon his knobby digits rests four rings, two simple golden bands, a ring signaling an allegiance to the Meritocracy of Kul Tiras and a final signet ring of Berdredi’s own house. This signet ring bore an argent band, upon which the crest of House Fantantia, a sparrow clutching a quill in its beak, was engraved into Kul Tiran silver set over a lapis lazuli gem. Berdredi’s own erudite lifestyle had commonly sheltered him from combat, often against the mage’s own will. He had attended the naval college in Boralus in his youth at the behest of his father, a Kul Tiran lieutenant who had survived both the 1st and 2nd Wars in service to the First Fleet. Berdredi was later thrust into combat as he accompanied his father on a trip to the mainland. The fleet was quickly overcome by hostile pirate ships, and Berdredi was forced to display his merits as not only a magus, but as a seaman as well. He earned a rather discernible scar which edged crookedly down from his collarbone to his abdomen, and another mark upon his jaw which is commonly hidden by a mass of chocolate curls upon his face. Trivia OOC * Berdredi's name is based off the name of the creator's brother, Bernardo. * Berdredi takes most of his real-world influence from Rennaisiance-Era Spain and Northern Italy IC * His favorite colour is green, for obvious reasons. * He has a strange fear of gnomes, and no reason why has been given. He's just is afraid of them. Probably their voices; real freaky man. * His middle name is Janiero, named after the famous priest Father Riode Janiero. * His name is pronounced Ber-dread-ee Fan-tan-tia. I suggest just plopping his name into the Italian/Spanish google translate and have google pronounce it for you. * His full name is quite a mouthful: Berdredi Janiero Hidalgo 'Kempten' de la Fantantia, but to appease the naming conventions of Court Common, he often goes by simply Berdredi Fantantia. * The Spaniard Capitán (Óscar Jaenada) is my current voice claim for Berdredihttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TUXbS5meZw while speaking in his Tirassi Accent. While in Stormwind and the rest of the Eastern Kingdoms he presents a usual Kul Tiran (British) Accent. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:Mages Category:Kul Tiras Navy Category:Hydromancers Category:Ambassadors Category:Kirin Tor